This proposal is intended to identify brain regions and neurotransmitter systems involved in ethanol-induced place preference. Given that the conditioned place preference paradigm has been considered a model of drug-seeking behavior, studying the neural systems involved in mediating this behavior in rodents may lead to a better understanding of drug-seeking behavior in humans. We propose to use immunohistochemistry to identify regions activated by stimuli associated with ethanol. We will then perform site-specific microinfusions of agonists and antagonists into these regions to determine if such treatment alters expression of ethanol-induced place preference.